elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 1.11.2
World of Warcraft Client Patch 1.11.2 General * Fixed an issue where players were still being disconnected in 1.11.0 when trying to log back in within 20 seconds of a client crash. * Fixed an issue where it was possible to place special bags inside one another. * Applied a fix where players reported that they are sometimes unable to resurrect at their corpse. * Fixed a graphical error where when viewing a character from a second computer, a player who had his weapons sheathed did not appear to have any weapons on his side or back. * Fixed an issue where a player received a fatigue bar after a disconnection occurred during a flight path over deep water. * The Looking For Group channel is now defaulted off. Players will need to join the channel to access it. (/join LFG) * Fixed an issue where temporary weapon enhancements such as poisons would not persist after zoning or logging. Druids * The tool tip for the talent Omen of Clarity now reflects its new duration of 10 minutes. * Fixed an issue where players with the Heart of the Wild talent were losing health each time they shifted to Bear Form or Dire Bear Form. * Fixed an issue where players with the Furor talent were not staying in combat mode when shifting to bear form and were losing the extra rage generated. Hunters * Players are no longer able to animate emotes while using Feign Death. Paladins * Seal of Righteousness will now benefit properly from wizard oil and other effects which give bonus damage against specific creature types. * Fixed a bug where sometimes casting a spell immediately after a swing would prevent Seal of Command from triggering. Priests * Fixed an error where Priests in Spirit of Redemption form did not benefit from plus to healing items. * Touch of Weakness will now work again when you have Power Word:Shield active on yourself. Warriors * Fixed an issue where the Improved Charge talent was incorrectly increasing the amount of rage generated by Charge. Items * Fixed an issue where the Undead female's ears clipped through the item "Polar Helmet." * Fixed several graphical anomalies with a female Troll wearing Dreadnaught armor. * Fixed an issue where the trinket "Spectral Essence" was not working inside of the castle in Caer Darrow. This was preventing players from seeing Magistrate Marduke and starting the quests he gives. Professions * Fixed an error that if you try to create a Soul Shard bag while you have one equipped the materials used for the creation of the bag are consumed and the bag is placed in the inventory queue. Raids and Dungeons * Fixed an error where Necro Knight Guardians in Naxxramas were sometimes causing players to crash when they cast their Blink ability. Battlegrounds * Fixed an area within Warsong Gulch where a person could get stuck and was no longer targetable. * Fixed an issue where sometimes a queued player can't enter a new battleground. User Interface * Using /chatwho for the Looking for Group channel should no longer disconnect players from the server. * Fixed an issue where the Guild Recruitment channel option could not be enabled. * Fixed an issue where the use of "Show Target of Target" feature on a friendly target overlapped the fifth buff, making it difficult to see. * Fixed an error where player colored debuff icons were not displaying their correct color. * Fixed an error where negative effects were not causing party player portraits to pulse the effect color as indicated in the 1.11.0 patch notes. Mac * Fixed a bug in 3D sound positioning that would occur in various situations, such as leveling up or standing above a body of water. fr:Patch 1.11.2 pl:Patch 1.11.2 1.11.2